A typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an upper panel provided with a common electrode and color filters, a lower panel provided with thin film transistors (“TFTs) and pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween. The pixel electrodes and the common electrode are applied with different electric voltages to generate electric field, thereby changing the orientations of liquid crystal molecules and thus the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. As a result, the LCD displays desired images.
However, the LCD has gray inversion that the luminances between grays are reversed and lateral gamma curve distortion that a lateral gamma curve does not coincide with a front gamma curve, thereby exhibiting inferior visibility at left and right view. For example, the luminance increases and the color moves into white as goes toward the lateral side. In particular, the luminance difference between bright grays disappears such that the image is not clear. In the meantime, the recent employment of the LCD at multimedia increasingly requires good visibility for viewing pictures and moving pictures.